A new start
by lolish
Summary: Ikuto has finally found his long lost dad but the problem is that he is taking over Easter and is on a mission to find the embryo which belongs to an inocent English girl who has recently moved to Japan after trying to get away from Ikutos dad.


_Amu POV_

_I think it was on a Tuesday and me and Tadase were walking home together (you know it's just something that were used too.) we stopped just as soon as we entered the little valley leading down onto my street. Then a huge hand grasped Tadase's neck yanking him back and forth. I could hear him choking in pain._

"_Amu" he said coughing. "Run before they..."_

_That's when I knew that they were out again to get me. A large knife was heading towards my way._

"_AMU DUCK!" a familiar voice screamed at me. "MOVE"_

_I looked, and without a doubt I ducked down, the knife's blade just skimming my pink hair._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" The guy who was holding Tadase dropped to the ground in agony._

"_Tadase are you alright!" I shouted._

"_So that's the girl then Ikuto, eh?" A man with dark blue hair was staring at me, scanning my body. It reminded me of Ikuto when we first met, he is after all a perverted cat. _

"_OMG!" Gasped Tadase. "That's ... that is..."_

"_That's right little boy, I'm Ikuto's farther."_

_I Stood there mouth open and everything. "Why? " I thought. "Why would he be trying to kill me and Tadase?" I couldn't take my eyes of this man. I knew he was evil but I couldn't believe he would be related to Ikuto let alone Utau... _

_Ikuto POV_

_When I was travelling around Europe, I discovered my dad had changed. After unrevealing the past, I realised that searching for my father was just another stupid thing I was doing. I knew I should have researched my dad more. After all, I was never quite sure why my dad left and anyway and I wasn't even sure why I wanted to find him. Now all I've done is put everyone in danger including Amu. What have I done to her? What have I done to myself? I hate dad's now specially dodged ones._

_Tadase POV_

_I could see Amu's face. It was filled with shock and most of all embarrassment. At this point in time, I was holding onto my neck, panting for air, probably looking confused and angry. I was most of all angry at Ikuto, not warning us his dad was here. I guess if I had known he was evil back there, I would have grabbed Amu and ran for it. The guy who had strangled me was lying on the ground. That could have been Amu..._

"_AHHHHH"_

"_Dad let go of her!" shouted Ikuto._

"_Let go of me!"_

"_Now then little girl, where's the embryo? Eh gonna tell me or not. If you do I'll let you and you little mate go, if you don't, well looks like I'm just gonna have to take you with me."_

"_She doesn't know where it is. You've got the wrong person!"_

_Amu POV_

"_What are you going on about; I barely even understand what the embryo is!" I said trying to explain the situation._

"_Then..." Ikuto's dad said. "Then who is it? You know who holds it Ikuto."_

"_WAIT... NO WO! There's an actual living, breathing person out there and they are the holding the embryo?" I said confused._

"_Is that even impossible!" Tadase was the expert on the embryo but he didn't know this either. _

"_What's her name Ikuto; what's her age and everything, I need to kn..."_

_I looked to my left. An extremely pretty girl with red hair was standing there looking a bit sad that nobody knew who she was._

"_Ale... Alex – chan?" Stuttered Ikuto._

_Normal POV_

" _I thought you two were in Europe so I kinda moved to Japan. You know its kinda half way around the world to me." Explained the girl with the red hair._

"_I am such a dumb ass. I forgot you said you were moving to Japan. Errrr I'm kinda sorry."_

"_So it's you ehh?" Ikuto's dad looked surprised._

_Ikuto POV_

_I can't believe I did that. _

"_DAD!" I shouted "stay away from her." Like he wasn't or anything. This girl was delicate. She couldn't fight or anything, but yet she owns the embryo._

"_PUNCH"_

"_Ahhh S***!" A slight bit of blood rushed out onto the ground. Alex just stood there laughing like she didn't really care about what just happened. There was silence for a moment or to before one of us even tired to speak a word. Did a girl just sorta beat up my dad? _

_Amu POV._

_Did a girl just beat up Ikuto's dad? Wow she just Kinda laughed about it. One little giggle. If that was me I would still be trying to beat the S**** out of this man, I mean he would be out to get me every day, trying to kill me. _

_Tadase POV._

_Wow. I think a girl just punched Ikuto's dad. WTF!_

_Ikuto POV._

_Let me tell you a bit about Alex. Obviously everyone in Japan calls her Alex-chan. She's around Amu's age, except a year older. She goes to Seiyo, she's in the same year as them because she's not as clever in Japan, you know with being English and everything. She is the kindest thing in the world and is a hit in England, staring in loads of teenager TV shows, every kid's dream wannabe. She is also stick thin after not eating many things ,it doesn't help that she's a veggie though. Back in England she goes to a Hollywood arts school where she takes singing and other classes like that. Like I said everyone's dream wannabe. But that's just on the outside. She is terribly unlucky. Holding the embryo she has 7 shugo charas. Some there to help protect her and some are her would be self. (including this chavy one)My dad's aim is to kill this girl by ripping out her hearts egg and then spirit leaving her to be mindless so he can have control over the embryo. I'm telling you, she has one S**** life man._

"_Is there any place I can get away from you."_

"_You always have to do things without swearing or anything like that."_

"_I'm sorry I'm not like you then Ikuto, being a perverted cat is soo hard to achieve."_

"_You two stop blabbering! Get them."_

_Alex POV_

_Well it looked like I was in for another one of those days again. Sigh. So the man had his goons come for me again, I was so tired of this I knew what was going to happen anyway._

"_Kick, slap, punch!"_

_I grabbed the girl with shugo charas and left the two boys since they knew each other. _

"_Where are we going, who are you?" Said the girl._

"_Were just running away from them trust me, they will be fine. If I can punch him anyone can. Anyway hi my names Alex Tashyrie but you can just call me Alex chan, my last names a bit of a mouth full" I said trying to be as reassuring as I could ever be._

"_Umm ok cool... Yeah my names Hinamori Amu. You have shugo charas too?"_

"_Yeah I have 7, most of them quite embarrassing how about you?"_

"_I have 3, Ran, Mikki and Sue. They are all annoying. What are yours called?"_

"_everyone always asks me that. Well here we go. There's callie, Issie, Tashy or mizz T, Samantha (Sam) Ash, Mika and shine."_

_Amu just was running there looking amazed._

"_So you know Ikuto then?"_

"_Uhh yeah sorta, well I met him through his evil dad, and I pretty much hate both of them but yeah Youru says you fancy him like hell!"_

"_Wait no... that's not..."_

"_Amu chan ran is here I can sense the embryo is nearby yeahh! Lets go get it and save the world."_

"_Uh hey, you must me Amu's chara right?"_

"_Wait you can see me?"_

"_yeahh!"_


End file.
